


Under the Apple Tree

by Sphinx28



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Author: NotASpaceAlien, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Кроули оказывается в тяжёлой ситуации, и Азирафель осмеливается надеяться, что его помощь может перерасти в нечто большее.





	Under the Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Apple Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355587) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



> Мне лично этот текст показался прекрасным, так что захотелось поделиться им и с русскоязычными фанатами этого фандома) Если вам понравился текст, обязательно перейдите по ссылке на оригинал и поставьте Kudos под ним ^^
> 
> Комментарий автора:  
> "Для thekeyholder (https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/gifts)
> 
> В тамблере:  
> http://not-a-space-alien.tumblr.com/post/181854302035/hi-everyone-i-am-here-to-post-the-fic-i-wrote-for  
> На Dreamwidth: https://go-exchange.dreamwidth.org/222769.html "

Чёрт. Одна простейшая миссия. Всё, что надо было сделать: прийти, соблазнить священника на прелюбодеяние, и вовремя уйти, чтобы успеть выпить сегодня пару стаканчиков. Проще простого. И в итоге всё вылилось в это.

— Мы знаем, что ты всё ещё там, адское порождение, — проговорил ангел, возглавляющий группу небесных созданий, стоящих снаружи и угрожающих ему. Сквозь скрип меча, зловеще скребущего по стене сарая, голос продолжил: — Ты не сможешь прятаться там вечно.

Кроули присел на корточки, пытаясь раствориться в сене позади него. Стоящая рядом коза попробовала пожевать его волосы.

Огромный ангел, широко расправив крылья, блокировал открытую дверь конюшни. Лошади выбежали наружу при первых признаках опасности, и дверь оставалась единственным выходом на улицу, кроме маленького окошка на втором этаже позади Кроули. Случайные проблески белых крыльев, мелькающие в нём, подсказывали ему, что этот выход был ничем не лучше.

Ангел, который заговорил с ним раньше, вновь прошёлся перед дверью, небрежно закинув меч на плечо.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — произнёс он. — Сегодня мы в настроении для погони. Небольшой охоты. Как насчёт того, чтобы мы дали тебе фору? Так будет куда веселее.

Кроули кинул взгляд на козу, жевавшую его волосы, как будто она могла предложить свой совет в этой ситуации.

— Десятисекундная фора?

— Держу пари, после этого он больше не приблизится к тому священнику, — сказал второй ангел низким и довольным голосом. — Он до смерти перепугался.

— Ты бы тоже перепугался, если бы столкнулся с нами, — сказал ещё один голос, не в меньшей степени весёлый.

Их должно было быть по крайней мере шестеро, если судить по голосам. За спиной Кроули вновь прозвучал шорох крыльев.

И что же ему делать? Они окружили его, так что было не похоже, что он сможет сбежать, если их “десятисекундная фора” окажется уловкой, чтобы заставить его выйти. Не то чтобы у него было много альтернативных вариантов.

— Десять секунд, — повторил лидер ангелов, отходя от сарая. — Слово скаута. Давай.

Кроули расправил свои крылья и прополз немного вперёд, снова кидая взгляд на дверь. Ангелов не было видно. “ _Стоит ли попробовать прорваться?”_

— Раз...

Кроули судорожно закрутил головой, пытаясь решить, какой из двух выходов предлагал ему более удачный старт для его побега.

— Два...

Оттолкнув козу, Кроули вспрыгнул на второй этаж и вылетел из окна, распахивая свои крылья и устремляясь прочь настолько быстро, насколько мог.

— Посмотрите, как улепётывает! — насмешливо воскликнул кто-то.

— Три...

— Не взлетайте до десяти, — наказал другой ангел.

Кроули не оглядывался назад, чтобы проверить, следуют ли они за ним. Он лихорадочно махал крыльями, стараясь максимально увеличить расстояние между собой и своими преследователями.

Он был уже вне пределов слышимости после пяти, но ещё как продолжил счёт вплоть до десяти в своей голове. Только тогда Кроули рискнул кинуть взгляд назад и увидел, как стая ангелов поднялась в воздух в ту же секунду. Семь пар по неземному белых крыльев мелькнули в небе позади него, сопровождаемые блеском мечей.

Город под ним выглядел размытым пятном из соломенных крыш и серых камней, пока Кроули летел, изо всех сил стараясь избежать того, что наверняка будет болезненным развоплощением. Ему нравилось это тело. И Земля нравилась ему намного больше, чем Ад, несмотря на присутствие на ней праздно шатающихся банд ангелов, и он бы лучше остался здесь. Получить новое тело всегда было непростым испытанием.

Ему это ужасно не нравилось, но положение дел было таковым, что бегство было самым умным решением, за неимением варианта, при котором ангелы решили бы, что _необязательно_ пускать ему кровь, стоит им лишь его увидеть.

Кроули нырнул в пространство между крышами, надеясь, что исчезновение из поля зрения ангелов даст ему запас времени. Он окутал себя отводящей глаза дымкой, чтобы избежать внимания людей вокруг; это отвлекало его и немного замедляло, но это был просчитанный риск.

Кончики крыльев Кроули прочесали солому на крышах с обеих сторон от него, когда он пронёсся, избегая препятствий, ниже козырьков зданий и заметался по переулкам. Он прижался к водосточному жёлобу, когда фигура в белых одеяниях пролетела у него над головой.

Кроули заполз на крышу и огляделся, оценивая местонахождение ангелов. Они, похоже, разлетелись веером и замедлились, хищно обыскивая переулки на несколько улиц ниже. 

Он тихо поднялся обратно в воздух, пересекая улицы, низко опустив голову. Если повезёт, он действительно сможет выбраться отсюда целым и невредимым.

Он, скорее всего, покинет континент после этого. Ничто так не приводит всё в порядок, как небольшая дистанция.

Путь впереди выглядел свободным. Кроули увеличил скорость, разрываясь между тем, чтобы оставаться как можно более тихим и махать крыльями как можно сильнее, чтобы побыстрее убраться отсюда. В итоге он выбрал быстрое скольжение, петляя между зданиями, держась к ним поближе и периодически притираясь к фасадам.

Миновав ещё один переулок, Кроули с ужасом осознал, где оказался. Кирпичная кладка церковной колокольни мелькнула на периферии его зрения.

Он давно обнаружил, что пребывание в церкви было для него неприятным времяпрепровождением, и что да, его подозрения оказались верны — святая земля действительно обжигала его. Он ещё не знал, какой эффект на демонов может оказать святая вода и не горел желанием это проверять. Свидетельства, собранные им за это время, заставили Кроули убедиться в том, что божественные предметы — церкви, благословлённые объекты и тому подобное — обычно делали с ним множество неприятных вещей.

Он никогда не видел, как действует церковный колокол на демонов, но полагал, что скоро это узнает. Одна из преследующих его ангелов сидела в башне с дьявольской улыбкой на лице, а Кроули был настолько близко, что почти мог протянуть руку и коснуться колокола.

Колокол зазвонил. Кроули зажал руками уши, но это не помогло. Огромный бронзовый колокол был так близко, что Кроули ощутил, как его звучание прошло до самых костей, как воздух завибрировал от святой энергии. Его ладони стали влажными от чего-то, что, должно быть, было кровью.

Кроули попытался удержаться в воздухе. Он действительно пытался, но колокол снова качнулся, прогремев вторым грохочущим _“бом”_ , и этот звук словно стирал саму основу сущности Кроули, его демоническую суть, которая слишком бурно реагировала на всё, связанное с Богом.

Кроули свалился на землю, взмахнув крыльями, и ударился головой о каменную кладку, которой была вымощена улица, на которую он рухнул. Рёв в ушах был оглушающим; он не слышал третий удар колокола, но он, чёрт возьми, совершенно точно его _ощутил_.

Он ударился о землю, всё ещё зажимая уши. Рёв перешёл в приглушённый высокий звук, когда колокол милосердно остановился, но боль и тяжесть, которую его удары вбили в грудь Кроули, всё ещё оставалась с ним, не давая ему дышать. Кроули, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, одной рукой держась за стену, а другую прижимая к своей голове, ощущая, как кровь просачивается сквозь пальцы. Он, спотыкаясь, двинулся вперёд, всё ещё не отказавшись от намерения сбежать.

Сквозь непрерывный монотонный гул он отдалённо слышал смех и издевательства ангелов, пытаясь оторвать расфокусированный взгляд от земли. Но ему удалось только больше запутаться в своих ногах.

Кроули удержался от падения, опустившись на колени, и увидел перед собой пару сандалий. Со страхом он поднял взгляд.

Ангел, которая звонила в колокол, выглядела чрезвычайно довольной собой.

— Достойная попытка, — сказала она, обнажая свой меч. — Но я думаю, что ты исчерпал свою увеселительную ценность в качестве добычи.

***

Азирафелю следовало бы догадаться, что не стоит доверять этому раздражающему демону.

Он и Кроули вели себя довольно радушно по отношению друг к другу с самой первой встречи. Азирафель всегда чувствовал смутную вину за это, но не видел в этом вреда. Спустя одно или два поколения людей и небольшой рост цивилизации однажды вечером они уже пили в одном и том же баре, в котором пересеклись их пути.

Они сдвинули свои столики вместе и обнаружили, что вполне могут неплохо провести время в компании друг друга. Что казалось неподобающим для ангела и демона, но тем не менее это было так.

После этого Кроули вышел с ним на связь, чтобы предложить встретиться снова, но на этот раз намеренно. Азирафель не видел вреда в том, чтобы принять это приглашение, так же, как и всегда не видел вреда в чём-либо, что он действительно хотел сделать. Судя по письму было похоже, что Кроули хочет о чём-то поговорить.

Ну, должно быть, это не было чем-то важным, потому что Азирафель прождал три часа сверх назначенного времени. Спустя два часа он сдался в вопросе сдерживания себя и начал заказывать небольшие виноватые “я-всё-ещё-жду-тебя-но-я-так-же-хочу-выпить” порции выпивки, которые скоро превратились в “меня-продинамили-не-так-ли?” стаканы. Наконец он сдался и неохотно признал, что Кроули не придёт, и, решив, что прождал достаточно, заказал последнюю пинту, перед тем как уходить. 

Было ли приглашение Кроули уловкой? Этот демон, конечно же, был весьма лукавым, но Азирафель не думал, что он стал бы злоупотреблять доверием, которое начало возникать между ними, ради того, чтобы отвлечь Азирафеля на пару часов… Ведь не стал бы?

Эта мысль расстроила Азирафеля до тревожной степени. Он откинул в сторону осознание того, что ему было одиноко, подавив его очередной впечатляющей порцией отрицания. В конце концов, Габриэль был в городе; и здесь сейчас было больше ангелов, чем когда-либо, благодаря вооружённому эскорту архангела.

Но вот только они не особо его _понимали_.

Азирафеля преследовало смутное подозрение, что что-то помешало Кроули попасть на их встречу. И всё равно он не мог избавиться от мыслей, что был идиотом, поверив кому-то подобному, что его демонический противник* одурачил его, и что ему действительно стоит привыкнуть к тому, что он останется одиноким на всю свою жизнь.

*[Азирафель пока отказывался использовать слово _“компаньон”_ , но он работал над этим.]

Ангел выбрался из бара со слегка гудящей головой и засунул руки в карманы. Что теперь?

Не так давно он слышал звон церковного колокола и задался вопросом, почему он звонил. Три удара не были свойственны вечернему богослужению, и сегодня не праздновали день какого-либо святого или другой литургический праздник, о котором Азирафель знал. Раз уж у него появилось время, он может заодно всё проверить. И, пока будет там, может навестить священника, у которого всегда были восхитительные инжирные пирожные… Небеса свидетели, у него не было какого-либо дела получше.

Азирафель подумал о том, чтобы полететь и сэкономить время, но это потребовало бы большого количества целенаправленных усилий, для которых он сейчас не мог найти мотивации. Бесцельная ходьба казалась более подходящей для его беспокойного состояния и дурного настроения.

Кроме того, это была приятная ночь для прогулок. Уличное освещение ещё не изобрели, так что его одинокое путешествие сопровождалось холодным и прекрасным светом звёзд, которые начинали загораться в ночном небе.

Азирафель медленно шёл по улице, его выдохи оставляли небольшие облачка пара за ним. Он проходил мимо освещённых дверных проёмов, через которые мог видеть посетителей баров или семьи, собравшиеся на ужин, смеющиеся в тёплой обстановке и хорошо проводящие время. Он быстро отводил взгляд от таких проявлений счастья.

Когда он добрался до церкви, уже полностью стемнело. Казалось маловероятным, что он найдёт кого-либо в такой час, чтобы спросить, почему звонил колокол, но так как Азирафель искал любое оправдание для того, чтобы пройтись, это едва ли имело значение. Он потёр ладони и взглянул на колокольню - силуэт колокола выглядел как горгулья в темноте.

Вдруг Азирафель уловил медный запах крови, и его кольнуло тревогой. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел поблёскивающий след, глянцево-чёрный в темноте переулка. Азирафель присел на корточки, чтобы посмотреть поближе, и понял, что кровь выглядит свежей.

— Эй? — позвал он. — Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Он подбежал к церкви, оглядываясь вокруг и пытаясь найти источник крови.

— Где вы?

Шею Азирафеля вновь закололо, когда он ощутил рядом потустороннюю ауру. Демоническую, насколько он мог почувствовать.

Демон сотворил здесь нечто ужасное? У Азирафеля кровь закипела в венах, когда он представил, что у Кроули хватило наглости одурачить его, чтобы демон смог уйти и сотворить… _это._

Азирафель материализовал кинжал.

— Что ты сделал? — прошептал он. — Покажи себя.

Он знал, как использовать холодное оружие, конечно же, знал, но решительно предпочитал не применять его сам. Тем не менее, держать кинжал под рукой было разумно. Азирафель был много кем, но точно не был дураком.

Он осторожно шагнул вперёд, стараясь не испачкать сандалии кровью, разбрызганной по земле. Ужасный хрип сбоку привлёк его внимание, и Азирафель увидел того, кто его издал.

Кроули неровно сидел на земле, прислонившись к стене, его голова свисала на грудь. Азирафелю сразу стало ясно, что кровь была _его_ , а не жертвы демона. Кроули выглядел так, как будто заполучил остриё меча между своих рёбер. Порезы на его руках и лице сказали Азирафелю, что он, по крайней мере, оказал сопротивление.

Сначала Азирафель подумал, что он наткнулся на труп Кроули, но затруднённое дыхание, прерываемое хрипами, убедило его в обратном. Он внезапно понял смысл мимолётного комментария Кроули, который однажды упомянул, что ангелы бьют сильнее, чем это необходимо. Азирафель всегда думал, что это было преувеличением, чтобы вызвать жалость.

И сейчас Азирафелю _действительно_ стало его жаль, что он сам не хотел признавать. Ведь если отряд Габриэля должен был уничтожить демона, быстрого перерезания глотки было бы достаточно. Но они оставили его медленно умирать, да ещё и возле церкви из всех мест. Азирафель не был уверен, какой эффект на раненого демона будет оказывать такое близкое нахождение к святой земле, но, судя по кровавому следу, Кроули пытался отползти от неё подальше, прежде чем сдался и упал в этом месте.

Азирафель разрывался между тем, что ему предпринять. Ангельским и, скорее всего, милосердным поступком будет положить конец страданиям Кроули. Это не будет чем-то страшным; Ад просто даст ему другое тело. Не будет ли это предпочтительней того, чтобы истечь кровью на улице? Тела, которые они получали, были крепче, чем человеческие, так что Кроули не умрёт сразу.

Но он абсолютно точно в конце концов _умрёт_. Было похоже на то, что Кроули пытался излечить себя, но в своём ослабленном состоянии очевидно не был способен собрать достаточно энергии, чтобы сделать это. Исцеление было навыком, которым владел далеко не каждый ангел, а лечить самого себя было особенно сложно.

Это оставляло только один вариант — быстро добить его, так?

Азирафель кашлянул. Кроули никак не прореагировал; его глаза остались закрытыми.

— Что ж, ты попал в весьма неприятную ситуацию, не так ли? — сказал Азирафель, опуская кинжал.

Кроули вздрогнул и посмотрел на него мутным взглядом.

— А?

— О, я спросил, ты попал в весьма неприятную ситуацию, да?

Кроули потянулся к уху и покрутил в нём пальцем. В этот момент Азирафель заметил засохшую кровь возле его ушей, по обеим сторонам лица.

— Просссти, тяжело услышать тебя через этот звон.

Азирафель с сомнением посмотрел на колокольню, а потом вновь перевёл взгляд на демона. Змеиный язык Кроули скользнул по его губам, когда он вновь с трудом вдохнул.

— Полагаю, ты здесссь, чтобы прикончить меня?

Азирафель снова поднял свой кинжал. Кроули хрипло закашлялся, разбрызгивая кровь. _“У него скорее всего проткнуто лёгкое”_ ,- подумал Азирафель.

— Ну давай тогда, — буркнул Кроули.

Азирафель не ответил, и Кроули снова закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, открывая своё горло для финального удара. Азирафель поморщился, взвешивая свой кинжал в руке. Милосердно или нет, он ненавидел саму идею того, чтобы использовать оружие против того, кто не причинил ему никакого вреда.

Азирафель наблюдал, как лицо Кроули в отчаянии напряглось, когда удара не последовало, и понял, что Кроули разделяет его мысль о том, что быстрая смерть — лучший вариант. Глаза демона вновь распахнулись, его взгляд остановился на лице Азирафеля.

— Охрана Габриэля сделала это с тобой? — спросил ангел.

— Если не собираешься мне помогать, то убирайся отсюда, — отрезал Кроули, его грудь тяжело поднялась с очевидным дискомфортом. Он сморщился на мгновение, а потом закончил: — Я здесь очень занят умиранием.

Азирафель присел рядом с Кроули. Смена позиции привела к ощущению странной близости, о чём Азирафель сразу же пожалел.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить на нашей встрече?

Кроули сдавленно рассмеялся. Он только недавно получил очень суровое и болезненное напоминание о том, какими должны быть его отношения с ангелами, и он отказался от плана, который хотел предложить Азирафелю.

— Забудь об этом.

Пойманный растущим чувством вины и нерешительности, Азирафель не сдвинулся с места.

— Хэй, — произнёс Кроули хрипло. — Почему всё должно быть вот так… ну, знаешь? То есть, почему именно так? Ты всегда казался мне довольно-таки достойным парнем...

Азирафель подождал продолжения, показавшего бы, что Кроули над ним издевается, но его не последовало.

Ангел снова посмотрел на кинжал в своей руке. Кроули разразился ещё одним приступом мокрого кашля.

Азирафель правда не хотел его убивать. Эта идея была чрезвычайно неприятной. Пришёл ли он к тому, что ему начал… нравиться этот демон? Возможно, он сможет разобраться в этих чувствах позже.

Но альтернативой было просто оставить его тут?.. 

— Я должен по крайней мере переместить тебя в какое-нибудь место поудобней, — сказал Азирафель. Это было просто милосердием. Он сможет придумать какую-нибудь убедительную ложь, если другие ангелы поймают его перетаскивающим Кроули. Он поднял демона на ноги.

— Нет, — простонал Кроули. — Брось это...

Азирафель перекинул его руку через своё плечо и обхватил другой рукой за пояс, чтобы удержать его на месте. Демон был таким вялым, что Азирафелю приходилось практически тащить его на себе.

— Куда мы идём? — несчастно спросил Кроули. — Просто дай мне уже умереть.

— Я только отвожу тебя подальше от церкви, — ответил Азирафель.

Он кинул взгляд на небо, чтобы убедиться, что оттуда за ними никто не наблюдает. Он вытащил Кроули на улицу, используя небольшое чудо, чтобы отвлечь от них внимание прохожих.

Однако вскоре Азирафель обнаружил, что он снова оказался в затруднительном положении: где он мог положить демона? Конечно, теперь они были достаточно далеко от церкви, чтобы святая земля не влияла на Кроули, но если он просто оставит его на открытом пространстве, Кроули может снова привлечь внимание охраны Габриэля, и люди, проходящие мимо, ему не помогут.

Голова Кроули упала на его плечо, и он снова закашлялся, оставляя на тунике Азирафеля яркое пятно.

Совершив череду всё более неуверенных поворотов, Азирафель наконец вытащил Кроули за пределы города. Он не остановился, пока они не дошли до заросшего травой холма, ведущего к скалистому утёсу недалеко от океана. На холме была небольшая роща деревьев, в том числе там оказалась и яблоня.

Это казалось подходящим. Никто не найдёт демона здесь, и он будет вдали от города и в первую очередь от святых символов, которые причинили ему вред. И это место было окружено красивыми деревьями, а воздух пах солью.

Существовали места похуже для того, чтобы умереть. Азирафель всё ещё не мог избавиться от мучительного ощущения вины, как будто _он_ должен был каким-то образом отвечать за выживание демона.

Он заметил небольшое ровное место под деревьями, которое выглядело довольно укромным, с выступающими из земли корнями деревьев. Азирафель положил Кроули под деревом и поражённо заметил, что тот плачет. Он раньше думал, что демоны не могут плакать или просто не делают этого.

— Я не хочу умирать, ангел, — выдавил Кроули.

_“Теперь он просто пытается вызвать жалость”,_ — подумал Азирафель. Конечно же, никто из них не хотел умирать, но это иногда случалось. С этим надо было смириться. Ты получишь новое тело и вернёшься обратно.

Азирафель поднялся на ноги и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Ты когда-нибудь боялся возвращаться назад? — слабо проговорил Кроули, обращаясь к его спине. — В Рай, я имею в виду. Когда умирал.

Азирафель начал шагать, ощущая стыд. Он не мог встретиться лицом к лицу с Кроули или с его вопросом. Не сейчас.

***

Снедаемый виной Азирафель вернулся меньше, чем через час.

Он оставил Кроули лежать на холодной земле. На улице было прохладно, а его целью было сделать так, чтобы Кроули было _более_ комфортно, а не оставить его замерзать. Это заставило Азирафеля почувствовать себя так, как будто он был ничем не лучше охраны Габриэля.

Было трудно разглядеть Кроули в темноте — он так хорошо с ней сливался — но Азирафель в конце концов нашёл его. Он был точно на том же месте, где Азирафель его оставил, но теперь свернулся клубком и прижался к стволу дерева.

— Ты замёрз? — спросил Азирафель.

Кроули, уткнувшись носом в землю, упрямо промолчал.

Азирафель собрал ветки для костра, ожидая, что Кроули повернётся к нему сам, когда захочет. Он ударил камнем о камень, пытаясь высечь искру, но в итоге смошенничал, используя чудо из чистой фрустрации. Азирафель решил, что всё в порядке, раз уж он собрал ветки _сам_ и сделал всё остальное своими руками.

Кроули повернулся, когда ощутил спиной тепло, а затем без слов придвинулся ближе.

— Извини, мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафель. — Я забыл, как холодно здесь может быть.

Кроули ничего не ответил. Азирафель осознал, что он использовал ласковое обращение, только когда слова уже сорвались с его губ, и он задался вопросом, откуда они могли взяться. Он пытался придумать какой-либо способ вернуть их назад, не понимая, почему это сказал.

Кроули проигнорировал его. Может быть, он вообще ничего не услышал. Он молча смотрел на огонь.

Азирафель прижал колени к груди, чувствуя, что и сам замёрз. Сейчас было самое время уйти, но он колебался по причинам, которые отказывался называть даже самому себе.

Он взглянул на Кроули, на пламя, танцующее в его змеиные глазах.

— Ты… — Азирафель замолк на мгновение, когда к нему пришло понимание. — Ты спросил меня, боялся ли я… ты боишься возвращаться в Ад?

Затруднённое дыхание Кроули было слышно даже сквозь потрескивание костра. Несколько мгновений он оставался неподвижным, а потом почти незаметно кивнул.

Страх Кроули перед развоплощением внезапно обрёл для Азирафеля смысл. До этого он предполагал, что тот просто не хочет проходить через физическую боль умирания.

— Почему ты боишься этого? — спросил Азирафель. — Ты же _демон_.

Кроули не ответил.

— Тебе снова сложно меня услышать?

Кроули вновь промолчал.

Азирафель дотянулся до него и слегка встряхнул, чтобы убедиться, что он ещё жив, и Кроули издал болезненное шипение.

— Осторожней, — огрызнулся он и сплюнул кровь. Похоже, ему было чрезвычайно сложно говорить. Скорее всего, его лёгкие были заполнены кровью.

Ангел быстро убрал руку.

— Прошу прощения.

Кроули перекатился, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыба.

— Знаешь, я мог бы исцелить тебя, — сказал Азирафель, потрясённый тем, как легко вырвалось у него это предложение. Это казалось настолько естественным, что ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, что они должны были быть врагами и, следовательно, _не_ должны были помогать друг другу.

— Но не будешь этого делать, — хмыкнул Кроули, обнажая зубы в натянутой кривой ухмылке.

_“Он думает, что я издеваюсь над ним_ , — осознал Азирафель. — _Или злорадствую”._

— Нет, я имею в виду... Я был херувимом. Исцеление — один из их навыков. Я всё ещё обладаю им, хотя и давно не использовал…

Лицо Кроули рассерженно искривилось, и он свернулся плотнее вокруг своих коленей.

— О, отвали.

Азирафель и _сам_ прекрасно понимал, каким нелепым было это предложение. Ему _не полагалось_ исцелять демонов. Он даже не был уверен, что ангельская сила исцеления _сработает_ на демоне, а не будет жечь, как святая вода… или церковный колокол.

Вдобавок к этому, исцеление требовало смешения аур исцеляющего и пациента в такой степени, что раненый ангел становился чрезвычайно уязвим, обнажая свою самую сокровенную и восприимчивую духовную энергию. Обычно это не было проблемой, потому что, конечно же, ангел будет _доверять_ другому ангелу, пытающемуся его излечить, но демон...

Азирафель мог нанести Кроули необратимый урон, если бы не был осторожен. Или если бы он этого хотел, что, конечно, было не так, но Кроули скорее всего имел убедительные доводы, противоречащие этому утверждению. У него не было причин доверять любому из ангелов, даже тому, с кем он собирался сегодня на дружественную встречу, после того, как ему настолько жестоко напомнили, что ангелы, как правило, не церемонились с ним. Идея того, что демон может в достаточной степени довериться ангелу, чтобы настолько открыться, была почти такой же абсурдной, как... 

…Как идея того, что ангел в принципе захочет исцелить демона.

Азирафель мысленно дистанцировался от ситуации и задался вопросом о своих мотивах. Его _“сделать так, чтобы Кроули было более комфортно, пока он умирает”_ , медленно трансформировалось в _“сделать так, чтобы Кроули было более комфортно”_ , что постепенно вылилось в вопрос о том, почему он вообще должен умирать. 

_“То есть, он ведь просто получит новое тело и снова вернётся сюда,_ — подумал Азирафель. — _Не то чтобы убийство таких, как мы, к чему-то действительно приводило. Так же, как и спасение жизни, на самом деле. Так в чём вред?”_

_Таких, как мы._ Что ж, это было не слишком комфортным озарением, не так ли? Азирафель отогнал досадную мысль подальше. Он сжал одну руку другой.

— Я серьёзно. Я могу исцелить тебя, если хочешь.

Кроули перекатился лицом к нему и, сощурившись, посмотрел на Азирафеля.

— Ты, похоже, считаешь меня идиотом, — прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Значит, ты готов доверить мне свою смерть, но не свою жизнь?

Кроули вновь опустил голову вниз и что-то пробормотал.

Азирафель осторожно распространил свою ауру вокруг себя, протягивая её до того места, где начиналась аура Кроули. Тот заметно напрягся, и Азирафель ощутил, словно обшитые железом стены сомкнулись вокруг ауры демона, усиливая её защиту до абсолютного максимума.

Азирафель немедленно отстранился. Он был разочарован, но не особо удивлён, что Кроули закрылся, после того, через что он сегодня прошёл. Они всегда довольно-таки тепло относились друг к другу, и Азирафель надеялся, что, возможно, им удастся продолжить в том же духе.

Но только потому, что Азирафель ощущал странное и нелогичное чувство симпатии к своему противнику, это ещё не значило, что оно будет взаимным. Было глупо с его стороны думать иначе.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Азирафель, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая свою тунику. — Тогда пусть будет по-твоему.

***

Азирафель _снова_ вернулся. На этот раз он принёс с собой две кружки пива.

Кроули едва заметил его присутствие. Его тело горело, словно в огне**, а его лёгкие наполнялись кровью быстрее, чем он успевал её выкашливать.

**[Он знал, каким было это ощущение, по своему опыту.]

Почему этот назойливый ангел просто не убил его — было для него загадкой. Он либо страдал от какой-то сильно извращённой формы небесного сострадания, либо играл с Кроули в такой манере, которую ни один из них раньше не использовал против другого. Месть за то, что Кроули не пришёл на встречу? _Как мелочно._

Какой-то своей частью Кроули продолжал цепляться за каждую вспышку боли, зная, что это было единственным, что отделяет его от Ада. Как только боль прекратится, как только он умрёт, он снова окажется там.

Глаза Кроули распахнулись, когда он ощутил, как чья-то рука мягко приподнимает его голову за подбородок. Обеспокоенное лицо Азирафеля было в какой-то паре десятков сантиметров от его собственного.

— Ты уже близок к тому, чтобы умереть, да? — спросил ангел.

Взгляд Кроули скользнул на две пинты пива, которые принёс ангел. Со стороны Азирафеля оптимистично было думать, что Кроули сможет выпить свою, но он оценил жест. Значит, это всё же было странное сострадание.

Кроули снова закашлялся, пытаясь заговорить через кровь, стоящую в горле, задаваясь вопросом, сколько ещё предложений он успеет произнести. Он поднял взгляд на залитое лунным светом небо, на поблёскивающие сквозь ветви яблони звёзды. Это место было бесконечно тихим и бесконечно прекрасным… Кроули был рад, что он здесь, а не сгорает в переулке рядом с церковью. 

— Неплохое… местечко… ты выбрал… ангел, — проговорил он; его грудь тяжело вздымалась. — Спасибо...

Кроули ощутил, как мягкие пальцы Азирафеля коснулись его щеки. У него не осталось сил, чтобы выразить своё удивления от проявления подобной нежности.

— Я думаю, что смогу исцелить тебя, — сказал Азирафель. — Может, хотя бы позволишь мне попробовать?

Кроули вздрогнул и собрал всё, что осталось от его энергии, чтобы усилить защиту своей ауры.

Он задрожал, когда почувствовал, как аура Азирафеля вновь касается его собственной. Единственный раз, когда он ощущал прикосновение подобной энергии, был тогда, когда его избивали другие ангелы, но тот раз был заметно менее приятным. И всё же он удвоил свои усилия для удержания Азирафеля на расстоянии; памятные ощущения нахождения так близко к ангельской силе наполняли его паникой. Напряжённые усилия заставили его ещё сильнее зайтись влажным кашлем.

Их связь завибрировала мягкой мыслью, пришедшей от Азирафеля. _“Пожалуйста, позволь мне исцелить тебя. Ты боишься Ада. Тебе не нужно туда попадать”._

Кроули скривился, концентрируясь. Эти слова были такими, _такими_ соблазнительными, но образы издевающихся и насмехающихся ангелов, играющих с ним в смертельные игры со своими мечами, всё ещё были очень яркими в его сознании. Он продолжал удерживать защищающие его стены, даже когда его тело стало сдаваться, и темнота начала заволакивать края его зрения. Кроули ощутил, как его сердце замедляется.

Азирафель опустил собственную защиту, открывая себя, и каскад эмоций ворвался в их общий ментальный канал, давая Кроули возможность взглянуть на мысли Азирафеля. Сострадание и беспомощность, ощущаемая тем, кто мог бы предотвратить ненужные страдания, но ему не позволяли это сделать, по причинам, которые он считал глупыми.

Кроули в ответ наполнил канал собственными мыслями: набором картинок всех тех ужасных вещей, которые мог бы сделать ангел, если бы получил доступ к самым сокровенным, самым уязвимым его частям. Азирафель мог бы лишить его связи с этим телом и оставить его в ловушке мёртвого воплощения; он мог бы вытащить его сущность из этого тела и поместить в сосуд, блокируя его от возможности возродиться в Аду; он мог бы вывернуть наизнанку его сущность, так, чтобы его медленное умирание происходило сразу на двух планах мироздания; он мог бы уничтожить любые части Кроули, которые захотел бы; он мог бы отсечь его крылья. Он мог причинить ему вред бесконечным количеством способов, которые Кроули бросил ему в лицо, добавляя с вызовом: _“Это глупо?”_

Азирафель слегка отстранился, не желая, чтобы Кроули чувствовал, будто его к чему-то принуждают. Кроули закрыл глаза, с хрипом выдыхая.

_“И всё же, —_ эхо эфирной сущности Азирафеля прозвучало в его сознании, — _ты задумываешься об этом, потому что ты ненавидишь Ад. Почему?”_

Кроули с горечью закинул через их ментальный канал череду изображений того, что представлял из себя Ад: страдания, и пламя, и пытки, и все виды ужасных вещей, которые, как все от него ожидали, он должен был любить. Другие демоны не давали ему вновь воплотиться на Земле, пока он не сделает для них что-либо отвратительное. Как бы он не старался это скрыть, другие демоны ощущали его отчаянное желание выбраться отсюда, сбежать от того, что другие _видели_ , кем он на самом деле является, и не одобряли; от того, что его знали, ненавидели и издевались, говоря, что он может и не получить новое тело и будет отправлен заниматься бумажной работой на Восьмой Круг. Демоны, которые обладали над ним реальной властью, угрожали ему, что если он не будет делать всех тех мерзких вещей, которые, как _они_ считали, он обязан был делать на Земле, то они не выпустят его отсюда. Никогда не позволят ему вернуться, чтобы вновь увидеть зелёную траву и прекрасное звёздное небо над ветвями яблони и снова попробовать что-нибудь алкогольное с этим невыносимым, _прекрасным_ ангелом...

Азирафель отпрянул в удивлении, но не отпустил его.

Кроули побледнел, будучи в абсолютном ужасе, уверенный, что Азирафель испепелит его на месте, после того, как он позволил _этому_ прорваться в его сознании. Он крепко зажмурил глаза в ожидании, но всё, что он ощутил — это ладонь Азирафеля, мягко пробегающую по его волосам. Кроули открыл глаза и увидел доброе лицо ангела, который улыбнулся ему.

— Ты спрашивал, почему всё должно быть вот так. Оно не должно. Но ничего не изменится, пока кто-нибудь не сделает первый шаг. — Азирафель протянул ему свою руку. — Ты сказал, что я кажусь достойным парнем. Ты позволишь мне помочь тебе?

Сотрясаемый дрожью, думая, что он сейчас принимает решение, о котором, возможно, ужасно пожалеет (или за которое будет благодарен многие последующие годы), Кроули принял ладонь Азирафеля и позволил защите своей ауры опуститься. А потом коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал Азирафель, опускаясь перед ним на колени, принимая более удобное положение для работы. Он опустил тёплую ладонь на грудь Кроули. — Что ж, я не уверен на все сто процентов, что это сработает. Я никогда прежде не исцелял демона. Но я сделаю всё возможное. Дай мне знать, если ощущения будут неправильными.

Волна опасения прокатилась по сознанию Кроули. Ему потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда Азирафель потянулся к нему, касаясь его ауры и поглаживая рваные раны в его истинной сущности.

— Готов? — спросил Азирафель, и завиток его небесной сущности пробрался внутрь Кроули и обнял его демоническую суть, которая задрожала при прикосновении. — Раз, два...

Кроули крепче сжал руку Азирафеля, когда ощутил, как что-то вроде божественного огня проходит сквозь него, практически ослепляя его.

Азирафель, похоже, заметил его панику и слегка замедлился, изливая тёплый и нежный свет на его раны.

Кроули судорожно выдохнул, охваченный чувством облегчения.

— Так лучше? — спросил Азирафель с очевидно обеспокоенным выражением лица.

Кроули поднял руку, чтобы вытереть пот с лица, нервно усмехаясь, когда давление в его груди наконец ослабло и кровь ушла из его лёгких от ловких действий Азирафеля.

— Да. Ох...

Кроули застонал. Руки Азирафеля круговыми движениями аккуратно передвигались по его груди, заставляя раны сходиться.

Сознание Кроули значительно прояснилось, и он попытался придумать какую-нибудь язвительную ремарку, которая помогла бы ему немного восстановить свою гордость, но ничего не приходило ему в голову. Он был просто чересчур чертовски увлечён ощущением того, насколько _хорошо_ ему сейчас было. Азирафель как будто массировал саму его душу.

Резким контрастом с тем, как активно он защищался раньше, Кроули ощутил почти что разочарование, когда аура Азирафеля отступила прочь. Он открыл глаза и окинул ангела взглядом.

— Почему ты остановился?

— Эм… — произнёс Азирафель, подбирая с земли веточку. — Этого будет достаточно, чтобы ты остался жив. Теперь ты не умрёшь. Значит, я удержал тебя от попадания в Ад.

— О, — сказал Кроули. Он приподнялся и опёрся на ствол дерева позади себя; корень яблони, торчащий из земли, слегка упирался ему в спину. — Спасибо.

Азирафель слегка улыбнулся.

Кроули был разочарован тем, что он всё ещё ощущает лёгкую боль, когда вдыхает.

— Ты мог бы...

Азирафель резко поднял голову.

— Что?

— Ты мог бы… Ну, не знаю, ты мог бы закончить, если хочешь.

Лицо Азирафеля засветилось радостью, и его аура вновь вернулась обратно.

На этот раз Кроули принял его без колебаний. Он нежился в ангельской ауре, как змея, греющаяся на солнце. Менее смертельные раны, оставленные на его человеческом теле, быстро затягивались.

В этот раз Азирафель отстранялся постепенно, и они оба ощущали себя так, как будто они практически светятся, преодолев границу, к которой раньше ни один ангел или демон даже не осмеливались приближаться.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Кроули. Он провёл рукой по своей груди, которая вновь была целой.

— Забудь об этом, — ответил Азирафель.

Кроули позволил своим пальцам пройтись по руке ангела, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему взять её в свою или нет.

— Нет, правда, лучше нигде не упоминай об этом, — сказал Азирафель. — У меня могут быть большие неприятности, особенно, если у охраны Габриэля действительно был приказ тебя убить. 

Кроули мрачно кивнул, вновь ощутив серьёзность ситуации, когда услышал обеспокоенный тон ангела. Он кивнул на одну из пивных кружек.

— Так… это для меня?

Азирафель подвинул кружку к нему.

— Да… Я подумал, ну… Ты хотел встретиться и выпить, и не смог прийти на встречу. Я подумал, что мы можем провести это свидание здесь, под этим деревом.

Кроули сделал глоток пива. Оно было отличным.

— Спасибо.

— Ты угощаешь в следующий раз. Твоё здоровье.

Они чокнулись кружками.

— Итак, — сказал Азирафель, смотря на пену в своей кружке. — Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить. Возможно, сейчас ты захочешь этим поделиться?

Кроули опустил взгляд на своё пиво.

— О, да. Ну, ты знаешь, я думал… Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы я знал, что Габриэль в городе. Я был здесь только ради одного задания, и всей этой ситуации можно было бы избежать, если бы кто-то другой, кто был в городе, мог бы выполнить его вместо меня.

Азирафель склонил голову набок.

— Ты, конечно же, не предлагаешь то, что, как я думаю, ты предлагаешь.

— У тебя ведь было задание в трёх городках отсюда, так? Тем не менее тебя заставили проделать весь путь сюда, чтобы встретить Габриэля, что едва ли оставило тебе достаточно времени, чтобы успеть в срок. И в то же самое время _я_ был в том же городе, умирая от скуки. Выглядит всё так, что если бы мы… обговорили это всё немного, то могли бы помогать выполнять работу друг друга. Мы могли бы делать куда больше и намного более эффективно, и при этом оставались бы вне поля зрения других ангелов и демонов.

Азирафель посмотрел на свою кружку, думая о неприятной стычке с демоном, не таким настроенным на мирное общение, как Кроули, на своей последней миссии.

— Это звучит… разумно. Ты предлагаешь своего рода Соглашение?

— Это, — произнёс Кроули, поднимая свою кружку, — именно то, что я предлагаю. Официальные деловые отношения между мной и тобой. Основанные на взаимном уважении и доверии.

Азирафель посмотрел в его золотистые глаза, такие же полные надежды и оптимизма, как и улыбка, сопровождавшая их, и снова стукнулся своей кружкой о кружку Кроули.

— Выпьем за это.


End file.
